Hearts with Strings
by RedRose-Requiem
Summary: A Canadian teenager finds herself in the Abyss without her name or the knowledge of how she ended up there. Without anything to lose she teams up with Oz Vessalius and the dangerous B-Rabbit Alice in a last chance effort to leave the Abyss. Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! RedRose-Requiem here! (You can just call me Requiem though)  
This is a self-insert but I promise to keep it from being Sue-ish, though if you do notice anything feel free to tell me (Nicely please)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki does. If I owned it, it'd be ten time less awsome.**

The dark water splashed as her feet connected to the unseen ground, sending flurries of cold water upward onto her dark stockings. She huffed as she continued to run, the pink cameo bouncing against her chest and her long hair swaying behind her shoulders. She glanced around, praying for a change in scenery but instead once again seeing the eerie background of broken toys, floating tea sets and giant stuffed animals. She shivered, it wasn't particularly cold but the endless darkness and destroyed toy box scenery made goose bumps appear on her thin arms.

Finally out of breath, she stopped and brushed her short skirt down, pulled her warm (albeit currently wet) stockings up to their rightful place and pulled off her hooded sweater. She sighed while she tied the sweater sleeves around her waist. How did she always end up in messes like this? Suddenly a splash echoed behind her and with her breath caught in her throat she turned slowly.

_Okay_ she thought, _this is getting really freaky. _There wasn't anybody or anything there. Deciding that avoiding the mysterious noises was the best plan she continued forward. She looked down and saw her feet, she looked up and saw nothing, she looked forward, blinked and saw a pair of glowing red eyes (That were rather huge to say in the least)  
"Oooh my! What a tasty looking giiirl I've found~!" A voice purred. The girl shrieked and dashed off in the other direction.  
She kept running and although the scenery seemed to be engulfed into the endless the darkness that voice seemed to be the only noise to transcend it.  
"Oh hoho, I get to play with her tooooo~!?" The voiced called out.

She kept her head down and kept running, praying that that thing would give up the chase soon. Suddenly she came into contact with something firm yet soft and said "Ow!" rather loudly. The girl fell backwards and landed on her butt in the murky water. "Ow!" she shouted. Looking up she saw a boy with shiny (although a little dirty) blond hair, _'but am I actually seeing this or is it a trick?' _she thought to herself.

The boy rubbed his forehead and looked down at her, his eyes filled with confusion.

Hastily the girl muttered "H-Hey! j-just so y'know I'm not gonna eat you or anything!" waving her hands back and forth for emphasis.

The boy grinned and reached his hand out to her "Why would I think that? You're too cute to eat somebody"

"W-What the hell! This is no time to be joking around!" She looked to the side, the shadow of her thick framed glasses hiding her blush. From the corner of her eye she could still see the boy's hand. Sighing, she slipped her small hand into his and he pulled her off the ground. Standing up, she quickly released the boys hand and begun wringing the water out of her skirt.

The boy smiled at her again "My name's Oz Vesselius, What's yours?"

She turned to face him "Good question, better question though-How'd someone like you (She glanced over his formal attire) end up in a hell hole like this?"

Oz frowned "You don't remember your name?" The girl shrugged "There's a lot can't remember actually, but how about you answer my question?" She prompted, seeming a tad on edge.

Oz looked around "It's a bit of a long story, so why don't we sit down?" He gestured towards a broken building surrounded by another group of eerie toys.

The teens sat with their backs against the crumbling wall. Oz sat normally while the girl sat with her arms linked around her legs.

"Soooooo..." The girls voice slowly trailing off. Oz turned to face the copper tressed girl when a violent crack resounded over the pair's heads.

Nervously they both raised their heads towards the back of the crumbling wall. Gripping the wall was a creature resembling an old jack in the box doll, with dark hollow eyes and vicious looking stitches running over its mouth and head.

"I've finally found one!" It cackled with obvious malice. Suddenly the doll threw itself at Oz, pinning him to the wet ground. Both teens yelled in unison, Oz with an expected "Gah!" and the girl with a terrified "Oh shit!"

It's a yummy looking child~!" The creature cawed. The girl stumbled backwards, searching the scenery for a weapon of some sorts. She grasped a floating tea pot and prepared to throw it at the creatures bulbous head. (Meanwhile Oz was squirming futilely under the creatures enormous puppet-like hands)

Suddenly something collided with its torso and the doll began to crumble into dust. "How dare you! You bastard B-Rabbit!" it shrieked. A girlish yet menacing laugh filled the air "Kuh kuh kuh, a 'card' shouldn't be butting in" Suddenly a girl with long dark hair and a bright red coat stood beside her. "That's my prey".

**-Review please!~  
RedRose-Requiem~**


	2. Anywhere But Here

Hi again guys! Requiem here, As before..

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own anything to do with Pandora Hearts, It all belongs to Jun-sensei. I only own myself.

That being said, this **is** a self insert so if you don't like it you don't have to read it ^^

* * *

Anywhere but here

Startled I grasped the teapot closer to my chest '_This girl looks about my age b-but she just destroyed that puppet without doing anything! Oh maaaan, what have I gotten myself into?' _I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard Oz yell and I twisted towards him "Y-you're..!" he stuttered as the girl walked closer to him. "You're that girl who molested me!" he shouted. As if on cue I groaned and the brunette kicked him square in the forehead.

The three of us were now sitting amongst the broken scenery, the B-Rabbit girl sat on top of a crumbling wall, Oz was rifling through a lone cupboard and I was sitting on top of said cupboard. Suddenly B-Rabbit spoke "You're so weak, letting a small fry chain like that get to you" Offended I choked out a weak "hey..!" but I was interrupted by Oz who questioned something more logical. "Chain...?" he drifted off. As if by memory B-Rabbit answered "Chains are organisms born in the abyss, and cards are the stupidest one among them" she finished with a slight condescending tone.

Though Oz was still rummaging through the cupboard he asked, although hesitantly "A-are you a chain too B-Rabbit?" I nodded in agreement. _'Does she want to eat us too?'_ "Yes" she answered plainly. Silently I listened to the stream of conversation between the two, a conversation I was obviously not a part of. _'This is going nowhere; I'm cold, hungry and an absolute mess'._ I thought to myself, pulling on my tattered white- or rather used to be white blouse. Oz and the girl seemed to be talking about something completely unrelated _'Huh? Shingami..? Why are they talking about death gods?'_Then all of sudden I heard Oz gasp and then exclaim, "YAY FOUND SOME COOKIES!" My neck snapped as I looked at the boy, He was holding tin labelled cookies. "I was starving! Now I've got some food!" B-Rabbit seemed entirely un-impressed but on the other hand I was also quite enthused.

Two minutes later Oz was sitting on a plush chair and I was sitting on a table. (My cupboard floated off after Oz found the cookies).

B-Rabbit spoke as Oz and I destroyed the cookies. "You two sure are strange, you were having a fit just a second ago but now you're not afraid of me anymore and you've already gotten used to this dimension". It seemed more like she was referring to Oz rather than me, seeing as I really hadn't said anything.

"Hmm, I've already seen things that couldn't possibly be real, so I kinda got used to it". Oz paused "I think it's easier to accept that this is the wa things are". I smiled, Oz had an interesting philosophy. "Once when I was almost kidnapped my uncle told me...'what's Important is to stay calm at time like this!" '_Hmm, Oz's uncle must be a pretty smart person'_ I thought.

The cookies were gone now but I was still rummaging my hand through the tin until I came upon something square and smooth. Both Oz and B-Rabbit looked at me as I pulled a small brown square out of the tin. "Hey, is that caramel?" Oz asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'll eat it if-" "No!" I cut him off "Errr, sorry about that. I just really like caramel squares" I muttered sheepishly. Oz laughed "No kidding! Hey, maybe that's what we should call you?" _'Huh?'_I looked at Oz quizzingly "Well, You said you don't remember your name right? So how about we call you Carmella or something? It'll be better than calling you 'you'". I pulled at my hair and then nodded "Alright then!

A second later Oz smiled up at B-Rabbit. "You're not my enemy right? So thanks again for rescuing Carmella and I! After all, this is the second time you've rescued me!"I nodded "Thank you very much!" I chirped gratefully. "..." B-Rabbit had an odd expression on her face. "You've got some nerve...Oh, or are you just an idiot?" I giggled; the look on Oz's face was hilarious. I wondered though _'Have Oz and B-Rabbit met before? Though somehow I don't think it's my place to ask, considering I'm pretty sure one of the stains on Oz's suit is blood". _

"Alice" Oz and I looked up at the girl. "That's my real name, others named me B-Rabbit but I give you..." She stopped as if she suddenly remembered I was there. "I give you two special permission to call me Alice".

* * *

Holy frick sauce! XD I am SO sorry this took so long, like what two and a half months or something? Hurrr, I was super busy (Not that you care about my life) Band and Choir take up so much of my life.

I'd like to thank Lady Psychopath for being my first favorite and an extra special thank you to Anne (Frankannestein) for not being my first reviewer/alert but for the fact that she looked up Pandora Hearts so she could understand it! THANK YOU!

And thanks to everybody who read the first chapter even if you didn't review, it makes me very happy! ^^


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Uhhhh, Hi Requiem here. So first off I really haven't had a lot of time to write, provincial exams are fuuun~ (hell no) but I'm afraid to say Hearts with Strings is going to be put on hiatus for a while. I promise I'm not going to abandon it but at the moment I haven't the faintest when Pandora Hearts is going to end and I'm not sure how to write it when I can't even get a hint of watch Jun-sensei is gonna do.

I apologize greatly to everybody that's been reading HWS, especially Anne. My dear lone reviewer who hasn't even read Pandora Hearts. I am eternally grateful for everything.

Even though I'm gonna be busy this summer I'm still writing, The finale of Fullmetal Alchemist reminded me of my long abandoned FMA plot bunnies so please look out for the prologue of Cynicism, alchemy and a lifetime of indifference


End file.
